Love Life
by AloeveraCB
Summary: Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa tahun terakhir. Tengah mencari apartemen murah. Secara tak sengaja ditawari lelaki tinggi nan tampan-Park Chanyeol untuk tinggal dengannya. Dengan syarat ia harus membersihkan rumah dan memberi makan anjingnya-Toben. Bukan sebagai pembantu. Tanpa digaji dan uang sewa. Tergiur, Baekhyun mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. (Chanbek. Yaoi. M-preg. Mature)
1. Chapter 1

**Awal Pertemuan**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yaoi**

 **M-preg**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Love Life**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Berada di tahun terakir kuliah, sungguh sulit. Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan demi kelulusan. Dan mendapat titel sarjana. Skripsi yang berkepenjangan. Belum lagi biaya yang ditanggung. Bukanlah hal yang bagus, bagi Byun Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan otaknya yang pas-pas'an.

Walaupun demikian, Baekhyun pikir ia harus bertahan. Demi prinsip hidupnya dan kesuksesan yang tercapai dikemudian hari. Motto pantang menyerah selalu melekat diotaknya.

Rasa putus asa acap kali menghampiri. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun merasa ingin menyerah akan kuliah. Ia dilanda galau berkepanjangan tentang tempat tinggal. Tak ada yang murah untuk sebuah apartemen nyaman. Apalagi di Seoul. Semua tempat sudah didatangi. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Jauh dari orang tua mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk menghemat uang. Apalagi dirinya hanya bekerja part time setiap hari dengan penghasilan sedikit. Tak ada yang mudah di pun tak ingin menyusahkan sang sahabat. Sejak ia diusir karena tenggak pembayaran sudah melampui batas. Baekhyun terpaksa tinggal bersama Kyungsoo.

Sekalipun lelaki bermata doe itu bilang tinggallah dirumahnya selama yang Baekhyun ingin. Tetap saja, rasa tak nyaman melingkupi hatinya. Jika ia orang brengsek tak tahu diri. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetujui perkataan sang sahabat. Bersyukur kalau dirinya tidak sebrengsek itu.

Setelah kuliah, Baekhyun langsung pulang ke rumah sang sahabat. Ingin mengistirahatkan diri sebelum bekerja part time nanti malam. Di rumah, Baekhyun langsung mandi. Tak ingin membuang waktu. Lekas saja ia berpakaian, setelah itu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat makanan baginya dan Kyungsoo.

Tangan Baekhyun dengan telaten membuat makan malam. Telur gulung, sup ayam, kimchi, serta tak lupa nasi. Makanan sederhana memang, tapi sudah cukup mengganjal perut. Baekhyun sedang menata makanan di atas meja saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Rupanya sang sahabat datang.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, lalu duduk di meja. Tersenyum kecil menatap makanan. "Baekhyunie memasak ternyata."

"Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin kelaparan saat menunggu kau pulang!" sahutnya agak ketus. Kyungsoo seakan menyindir masakan yang ia buat. Oke, ia mengakui kalau masakannya tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak membuat sakit perut dan enak untuk dimakan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh oleh sahutan ketus tersebut. Lidahnya gatal ingin memancing emosi sahabat sesama mungilnya. "Apa ini enak? Aku tak mau sakit perut."

"Yak! Kalau tidak suka jangan dimakan!" rajuknya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Ahaha...Bercanda, Baek. Astaga. Tak usah semarah itu."

...

..

.

Dokumen kantor menumpuk. Sebenarnya ia hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangan untuk itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa pusing, dan mengabaikan tugas tersebut. Belum lagi, ia merasa tak tenang karena memikirkan sang anjing-Toben. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan peliharaannya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa membereskan pekerjaan di atas meja. Ia berdiri dan mengambil jas lalu memakainya. Sang sekretaris berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit tanda hormat.

"Anda ingin kemana, Direktur?" nada lembut mengudara disetiap katanya.

"Pulang." Ucapnya singkat, lalu berlalu. Mengabaikan reaksi sang sekretaris yang kecewa.

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh binatang kecil, hitam, dan berbulu tebal. Lekas saja ia menggendong peliharaannya tersebut dan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengelus helaan bulu Toben dengan lembut.

"Appa pulang. Kau lapar?" dilihatnya Toben menatap intens kemudian menggonggong kecil. Kaki panjang nan ramping itu pun melangkah ke tempat makan anjingnya. Mengambil lalu menuangkannya di wadah khusus. Chanyeol melepas sang anjing. Membiarkan Toben menyantap makanan.

Merasa gerah, Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi. Dan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas lalu melepas jas. Mata bulatnya menatap Toben. Berpikir jika ada orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain ia sendiri. Pasti akan bagus. Orang itu dapat merawat Toben dan membereskan rumah. Dan ia tak perlu cemas lagi kala sedang lembur di kantor.

Namun semakin dipikirkan, rasanya sulit. Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak bertanggung jawab dan hanya menyusahkan. Tapi tidak salahnya untuk mencoba sesuatu. Baiklah, Chanyeol memutuskan akan mencari seseorang bukan pembantu namun teman. Dengan bantuan sang sekretaris, pastinya.

Pikiran itu buyar dengan rasa lapar yang melanda perutnya. Merasa malas memasak. Ia memesan pizza pesan antar setelah mendial nomor restoran yang dituju. Menunggu pesanan, Chanyeol memilih berendam diri dibathup dengan air hangat. Mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran.

Baekhyun bekerja part time sebagai pengantar pizza pada malam hari. Seperti malam ini, ia bolak balik mengantar pesanan dengan semangat walaupun lelah melanda tubuhnya. Pesanan terakhir yang ia antar berada di daerah Gangnam. Sebuah apartemen mewah dengan 10 lantai. Kagum memenuhi dirinya saat melihat bangunan tersebut. Membayangkan dirinya kelak akan tinggal disitu. Pasti menyenangkan.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam lift dan menekan lantai teratas. Apartemen nomor 6104 menjadi tujuannya. Ia menekan bel berulang kali. Hingga yang kesembilan kalinya, pintu terbuka. Sosok tinggi dengan balutan jas mandi menyapa pertama kali. Belum lagi wajah tampan dengan rambut basah yang menetes, membuat sosok itu menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat itu. Tatapan kagum yang melayang kepadanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin perduli dan mencoba acuh. Namun sulit. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu setelah berucap "Masuklah. Aku akan membayarmu saat kau masuk."

Mengerjap.

Sekali.

Duakali.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti si pemilik apartemen. Matanya langsung berbinar sarat akan kekaguman menatap ruangan yang luas dan mewah tentunya. Ia berekspresi berlebihan, tetapi tetap imut dipandang.

"Daebak!" pekiknya dramatis, tak sadar si pemilik mulai menoleh kearahnya.

Tungkai kakinya dibawa berlari ke sosok tinggi yang dikagumi. "Kau punya rumah yang bagus, Tuan! Wah! Kapan ya aku bisa punya tempat seperti ini!"

"Mengapa? Kau ingin tinggal?"

"Benarkah?! Aku boleh tinggal?!" pertanyaan basa-basi yang dilontarkan Chanyeol tak taunya ditanggapi serius. Membu atnya terkekeh kecil. _Sungguh naif dan polos._

Oh, no. Jangan anggap seperti itu tampan. Baekhyun bukan naif dan polos. Tapi tak tahu malu jika kau mengenalnya lebih dekat. Diawalnya saja ia akan memalu. Nanti, saat..yah kau tahu. Sikap aslinya keluar. Kau akan sadar bahwa Byun Baekhyun tak senaif dan sepolos yang kau pikirkan.

Sadar akan sikap tak sopannya Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Canggung dan malu merayapi dirinya. Baekhyun meletakkan pizza di atas meja. "Aku taruh pizzanya disini."

Merasa si mungil mulai canggung dengan wajah menunduk. Chanyeol mencoba mengubah suasana. "Aku tak keberatan kau ingin tinggal. Lagipula aku sedang mencari seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah dan menjaga anakku."

Kepala yang tadi menunduk mulai menengadah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan intens. Ia sudah punya anak? Raut wajah kecewa pun tak sadar Baekhyun perlihatkan. Baekhyun rasa ia sudah gila. Mengapa ia harus merasa agak kecewa? "Apa kau serius, Tuan?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol pasti sudah tidak waras. Dengan tak sopan tangannya mengusap surai hitam si mungil nan manis itu dengan senyum lembut. Yang diusap hanya mengedipkan mata terkejut. Menambah kesan imut. "Puppy.."

"Huh?"

"Kau mirip anakku. Toben si anjing kecil." Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya. Sialan ia disamakan dengan anjing peliharaan. Tapi tunggu dulu. Anak yang ia maksud adalah anjing? Jadi lelaki ini belum menikah? Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik senang dan tersenyum imut.

Cukup terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun bereaksi demikian. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. "Kau setuju disebut mirip puppy?"

"ANI!" geleng yang lebih mungil cepat. "Aku senang akhirnya mendapat apartemen! Jadi kapan aku biasa pindahhh?"

Tangan kasar Chanyeol beralih dari usapan di kepala. Menuju pipi beirisi si mungil. Jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus bak bayi. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyukai sosok lain selain Toben, tentunya. Baekhyun risih akan sentuhan itu, tapi ia juga nyaman. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan.

"Besok. Berkemaslah. Dan datang kesini." Chanyeol menghentikkan usapannya lalu mengambil secarik kertas dengan pena. Menuliskan nomor ponsel miliknya lalu menyerahkan ke si mungil.

"Hubungi aku jika kau ingin tahu kata sandi rumahku."

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat, menciptakan kekehan kecil si tinggi. "Baiklah! Tapi tuan jangan sampai berbohong!"

Berbalik. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh ke pintu. Tapi kakinya terhenti, mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. "OMO! Bayaran pizza!" teriaknya keras dan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol.

Dompet dibuka. Chanyeol meraih uang tunai. Lalu membayar pada si mungil, yang langsung diterima dengan senyuman termanis. Sungguh memenenangkan hati serta pikirannya. Ia bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemana sosok dirinya yang dingin dan penyendiri setelah bertemu si mungil bermata coklat terang. Mata bulatnya terus menatap kepergian sosok tersebut hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

..

.

Baekhyun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Nomor sosok tinggi itulah yang ia ketikkan. Mulutnya merutuk, merasa bodoh. Karena lupa bertanya nama sang pemilik apartemen 6104. Seharusnya ia menanyakan hal tersebut. Jadi tidak perlu pusing nama apa yang akan ia cantum dalam kontak. Haruskah si tampan? si tinggi? pemilik apartemen? atau Appa Toben?.

Merasa konyol dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun tertawa sendiri. Mengundang raut tanya sahabatnya-Kyungsoo. Yang tengah mengigit apel sambil menonton tv. Ya, sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada diumah. Menghabisi paginya tanpa jam kuliah. Omong-omong Baekhyun belum memberitahu sang sahabat. Entah apa reaksi Kyungsoo nanti.

Final. Baekhyun menamai sosok tinggi 'Appa Toben'. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, ingin memberitahu. Pantat berisi itu didudukkan tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Mendekat perlahan hingga menempel. Yang ditempeli diam tanpa ekspresi. Merasa paham akan sikap _pecicilan_ sang sahabat.

"Hmm. Ada apa?"

Kepala diusakkan dilengan Kyungsoo. "Seseorang mengajakku tinggal bersama, soo. Aku menjawab iya saat berpikir sebentar." Oh, apa tadi kau berpikir Baek? Kau menerimana langsung. Dasar.

Terlonjak. Kyungsoo tak sengaja membuat Baekhyun menjauh dan jatuh dengan tragis. Si mungil mengaduh sakit dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau tak paham niat terselebungnya? Jangan-jangan ia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Lalu menyetubuhimu setiap malam!"

Jengah. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Terlalu parno jika Kyungsoo berpikiran demikian. "Huh. Ia ingin aku membersihkan rumahnya lalu memberi makan anjingnya, saja soo. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang. Berhenti berpikiran konyol! Lagipula aku yakin dia straight" _Mana mau dia denganku._

Baekhyun, apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu?

"Benarkah? Itu saja? Kau yakin?"

"100% Aku yakin!" _Bahkan, ia hanya menganggap ku puppy saja._ Oh, Baekhyun merengut tak sadar.

"Aku akan pindah hari ini. Jadi, kau bantu aku berkemas!" dipenggang nya tangan Kyunsoo lalu menyeretnya. Menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang kesal karena diseret paksa.

...

..

.

Baekhyun datang ke apartemen lelaki itu sore hari. Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo, diwarnai suka duka. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu 6104. Ditemani koper merah besarnya. Tangan kanan meraih ponsel disaku celana. Lalu melakukan panggillan.

Sambungan telp terus berbunyi, menunggu di angkat. Baekhyun sudah tiga kali menelpon. Tapi hasilnya sama. Apa ia sibuk? Ia mencoba terus tanpa menyerah.

Di lain sisi, bunyi ponsel terus berdering. Bergetar di atas meja dalam ruangan tanpa penghuni. Pemiliknya tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan. 20 kali deringan berlangsung, akhirnya berhenti. Apa si penelpon menyerah akan panggilan tak tertajawab? Tapi Baekhyun bukan tipe seperti itu, bahkan 100 panggillan pun ia sanggup. Hanya memencet lalu menunggu, kan?

Dengkuran halus nyatanya menemani si mungil dalam kesendirian. Ia lelah berdiri sambil menunggu dan duduk untuk menghilangkan penat. Bersandar di pintu, dalam lima menit sambil terus menyambungkan panggillan. Rasa kantuk mulai Baekhyun rasakan. Menguap lima kali, ia pun tertidur. Langit semakin menggelap dan bintang memudar. Tengah malam menjemput. Dingin angin berembus. Si mungil yang terlelap tak membuka mata sedikit pun.

Langkah tegap terdengar karena sepatu pantofel yang dipakai bergesekkan dengan lantai. Memecahkan sunyi lorong apartemen. Suara tersebut nyatanya tidak membuat sosok itu bangun. Helaan nafas kasar terdengar. Merutuk sikap bodoh si mungil. Bertanya dalam hati.

 _Mengapa ia menunggu selarut ini?_

 _Jadi panggilan balik yang kulakukan tak dijawab karena ini?_

 _Bodoh_.

Lengan panjang Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dan menggendong layaknya karung beras. Menaruh tubuh mungil tersebut diranjang single.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat." gumamnya penuh sesal pada diri sendiri. Usapan kecil dipipi Baekhyun dan membenarkan arah rambut anak tidak membuat ia canggung.

Chanyeol pun menyelimuti Baekhyun, mematikan lampu, kemudian berjalan keluar. Arah selanjutnya, menuju pintu keluar. Mengambil koper merah dan meletakkan secara hati-hati di kamar Baekhyun. Takut ia akan bangun dari tidur, lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh diranjang setelah mandi dan memakai piyama. Suasana hatinya tak tenang. Mengingat ia membiarkan si mungil kedinginan saat menunggunya. Ia beusaha memejamkan mata agar tertidur. Namun gagal. Dikepalanya terus terbayang wajah tertidur Baekhyun. Memikirkan Baekhyun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia pun menyusul ke alam tidur.

...

..

.

Setelah lima tahun tidur sendiri. Chanyeol tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang tidur di sampingnya. Pengecualian hari ini. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun berada disisinya. Memeluk. Membaui. Tapi tak cukup berani untuk melakukannya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa kosong.

Dan kesepian.

...

..

To Be Continued

...

..

Anyeong semua! Saya author baru nih, jadi mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya ya. Harap maklum jika fanfic Chanbaek ini masih berantakkan. Wkwk, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita saya dan tidak merasa bosan. jadi terus baca cerita saya ya! Jebal.. hahah.

Oh ya, ide cerita saya dapatkan setelah nonton drakor Because This Is My First Life. Tapi tenang, alurnya gak sama kayak drama itu kok. Chanyeol di sini emang dingin, tapi hangat saat bersama Baekhyun, ia juga gak sadar saat berekpresi dan menujukkan kelembutan dirinya. Eaaa, ia menjadi pribadi yang baru. Adegan yang sama di drama cuman tinggal serumah karena saling membutuhkan itu aja. Wkwkw.

Sekian dulu celotehan saya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, komen maupun reviews. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya.

Salam ChanBaek!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Perasaan Aneh**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yaoi**

 **M-Preg**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Love Life**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Kasur empuk, selimut hangat dan bantal yang nyaman membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di tidurnya. Sekali bangun ia mendapati pemandangan pagi Kota Seoul dari jendela kaca. Tubuhnya berbaring lagi, Baekhyun pikir di hari yang indah amat nyaman untuk istirahat.

Tidur sebentar, Baekhyun bangun lagi kemudian duduk. Matanya melihat penuh selidik di sekeliling ruangan. Merasa asing akan tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu... di mana ini?"

Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar. Rumah ini tampak tak asing baginya lain dari kamar itu. Ia mencoba mengingat apa dirinya pernah kesini sebelumnya. Dan tak sengaja Baekhyun menangkap objek kecil tengah bergerak di bawah sofa. Toben.

"Ah! Rumah appa Toben!"

Teriakan spontan itu nyatanya mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol yang sedang memasang dasi. Berhenti sejenak, Chanyeol menghampiri sumber suara. Dilihatnya si mungil berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan keadaan rambut berantakan dan wajah bangun tidur.

"Sudah bangun?" ucapnya santai sambil melanjutkan memasang dasi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah si tinggi dengan desahan lega. Bersyukur ia tidak diculik. Oh, pemikiran konyolnya mulai. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia rasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan si tinggi yang sudah jelas akan jawabannya.

"Mau berangkat kerja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Anda sudah sarapan? Jika belum saya akan siapkan roti dan kopi untuk anda."

"Boleh saja."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi dan mengambil beberapa roti serta selai kacang.

Chanyeol duduk sesaat setelah si mungil selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Mengambil sepotong roti lalu memasukkannya dengan cara elegan menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pikir si tinggi tidak suka roti dengan toping. Lalu mengapa ia membeli selai?

"Anda tidak pakai toping?" Baekhyun yang kepo pun bertanya. Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk meminum kopinya berhenti sejenak lalu menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Jika sarapan aku lebih suka roti tanpa toping." Ucap Chanhyeol lalu melanjutkan sarapannnya. Merasa tidak puas akan jawaban tersebut, Baekhyun pun membuka mulut ingin bertanya. Chanyeol yang melihat gerak-gerik si mungil menggelengkan kepala.

"Saat beristirahat dan nonton tv aku suka memakan roti dengan selai kacang." Lanjut Chanyeol menghilangkan penasaran si mungil. Bibirnya melengkung senyum tipis melihat cibikan bibir dari Baekhyun.

Suasana tiba-tiba hening setelah itu, rupanya si mungil tengah merajuk. Biasanya Chanyeol akan diam saja jika tidak ada topik pembicaraan, ia tidak biasa untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi semua sifatnya itu seolah tertanam dalam saat bersama makhluk menggemaskan (-selain Toben).

"Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya. Jadi beritahu namamu dan berhenti merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mendelik sebal dan menatap tajam si tinggi. Ia merasa dirinya diejek karena bertingkah kekanakkan. Baekhyun kau baru sadar?

"Tentu saja. Merajuk bukan gayaku sama sekali." Sambil mengibaskan satu tangan. "Kau yang mengajak berkenalan seharusnya lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri!" lanjutnya masih dengan sifat childish.

Menghembuskan nafas sekali. Chanyeol pun tak punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab. Jadi ia ladeni saja segala macam tingkah si mungil.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Seperti yang kau lihat aku laki-laki." Ucapnya dengan selera humor yang buruk menurut Baekhyun. Tidak anak muda sekali. Terlalu kaku. Terlalu formal.

"Panggil Chanyeol mulai sekarang. Oke?" perintahnya yang mana membuat dengusan jengah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Chanyeol-shi. Aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala sekali (-gaya bawahan menghormati tuannya.) lalu menatap ke aranya lagi. Ekspresi tak senang pun Chanyeol tunjukkan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Seperti yang kau lihat aku laki-laki juga." Sambil meniru cara bicara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengembuskan nafas dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekpresi. Dengan mata bulat yang tajam, tentu saja. Menciutkan si mungil yang merasa terintimidasi.

"A-Apa!?"

Mengabaikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi. Mengambil tas dan jasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu. Sampai jumpai, puppy." ucapnya lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Baekhyun di sana terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Toben yang melihat interaksi kedua manusia itu hanya menatap bingung.

...

..

.

Siang hari Baekhyun habiskan dengan kegiatan kuliah. Dirinya menikmati semua itu, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya terus memikirkan Park Chanyeol. Dan membuat ia tidak fokus. Bahkan saat bersama Kyungsoo pun dirinya sering melamun, alhasil ia mendapat umpatan serta rutukan dari sang sahabat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Baekhyun telah pulang ke rumah, ia mulai membersihkan rumah setelah berganti pakaian. Bersyukur karena ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu kotor.

Pekerjaan telah selesai, Baekhyun pun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa. Toben yang semula mondar-mandir mulai bergerak menghampirinya. Ah-tidak. Toben berhenti di tempat makanannya yang kosong. Sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggogong lalu menatap ke arah itu lagi.

Baekhyun mengerti jikalau anjing itu lapar. Diambilnya makanan khusus untuk Toben lalu menuangkannnya di wadah, yang mana langsung disambut senang.

Jari ramping dan lentik itu mengelus ubun-ubun Toben dengan lembut diselingi senyuman manis dibibirnya. "Makan yang banyak, ya? Mengerti Toben?"

Malam hari pun menjelang, Baekhyun bersiap untuk bekerja. Sebelum keluar ia berpamitan dulu dengan Toben, tak lupa memberi makan untuknya. Toben menatap sedih Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia sendirian lagi.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur malam ini tidak ada lembur, semua pekerjaan telah diselesaikan. Dengan bergegas Chanyeol meninggalkan kantor dan menuju rumah. Merasa rindu dengan dua makhluk menggemaskan yang ia tinggalkan. Oh, ia merasa istri dan anaknya sedang menunggu di rumah.

Namun, hanya satu yang menyambut Chanyeol kala ia membuka pintu. Toben dengan wajah ceria. Matanya melihat segala ruangan, berharap menemukan gerak-gerik yang lain. Tapi nihil.

Baekhyun terpaksa pulang larut hari ini dikarenakan banyaknya pesanan, yang sialnya ia harus mengantar semua itu. Walaupun ada teman yang membantu tetap saja tidak meringankan bebannya.

Baekhyun pun pulang dengan keadaan lelah, ia menekan kata sandi yang diberitahu oleh Chanyeol. Berjalan masuk saat pintu sudah terbuka, di dalam lampu sudah mati. Baekhyun berpikir jika si pemilik rumah sudah tidur. Ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri.

Tidak terasa pagi sudah menyapa, matahari terbit sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok itu belum juga beranjak dari alam mimpi. Hari minggu memang nyaman untuk tidur sepuasnya.

Berbeda dengan majikan, Toben sudah bangun dan mulai bolak-balik tidak karuan. Lelah menunggu tanpa kepastian. Ia mulai menggonggong keras bertujuan untuk membangunkan dua manusia yang tengah mendengkur.

Secara bersamaan tanpa unsur kesengajaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangun dan membuka pintu kamar masing-masing. Menatap sengit ke arah Toben, membuat si anjing menciut takut lalu menyembuyikan wajahnya. Tatapan mereka beralih dengan menatap ke arah satu sama lain kemudian langsung menutup pintu.

Keduanya kini tampak segar setelah mandi lalu sarapan dengan nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara pagi tv. Ditemani Toben yang duduk dipangkuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sadar atau tidak melayangkan tatapan tak suka ke anjing peliharaannya itu. Ia juga ingin diperhatikan Baekhyun, di elus serta diusap.

"Mengapa hanya Toben?"

"Huh?"

"Aku juga ingin tidur dipangkuanmu." ucap Chanyeol jujur menghiraukan tatapan terkejut yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai kecil saat wajah itu merona.

Toben yang tidak tahu apa-apa dipindahkan Chanyeol ke atas lantai karpet. Menciptakan gonggongan kecil dari si anjing.

"Stt.. diamlah. Appa juga ingin, Toben-ah." Chanyeol memberikan gesture diam dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir. Sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek hanya terdiam kaku tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

...

..

.

Baekhyun baru pulang dari pekerjaan part time-nya. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, ia terkejut karena melihat Chanyeol berdiri menyambutnya.

"Baru pulang?"

"Iya, banyak pesanan yang harus ku antar. Jadi aku terpaksa harus pulang larut malam." diahiri dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap dalam wajah lelah Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap lembut air yang mengalir disisi pipi Baekhyun. "Sudah makan?"

Rona merah langsung merambat dipipi putihnya, Baekhyun menunduduk menyembuyikan rona tersebut.

"A-aku sudah makan ditempat kerjaku."

"Baguslah. Sekarang kau ganti pakaianmu."

"Baiklah." ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Baekhyun.." ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Selamat tidur, mimpi indah."

Oh, sungguh sekarang wajah Baekhyun memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

...

..

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di bar, sudah lama ia tidak minum-minuman beralkohol. Sekaligus mengalihkan pikirannya yang terus dibayangi Baekhyun. Ia tidak sendirian, ada teman yang mendampingi. Bukan wanita bar namun teman sesungguhnya. Oh Sehun.

"Tumben kau mengajakku minum, Chan."

"Hanya ingin."

"Oh, ya? Tidak ada masalah?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kemudian menatap menerawang ke lantai dansa yang penuh sesak.

Tangannya memutar gelas minuman. Lalu melirik ke arah Sehun sebentar. "Apa aneh jika sifat orang tiba-tiba berubah saat bersama seseorang?"

Sehun mengernyit diawal, bingung. Tapi tatapan ingin tahu Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "Menurutku itu aneh jika berlaku pada dirimu, tapi tidak aneh jika itu berlaku pada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Cinta ya..apa aku jatuh cinta?" gumam Chanyeol namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Apa, Chan? Kau jatuh cinta? Aigoo yang benar saja.. siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

...

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan tv setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Ia baru saja selesai bekerja part time, sebernarnya lelah melingkupi tubuhnya namun ia merasa tidak mengantuk. Dan disinilah Baekhyun, menonton acara komedi tengah malam.

Tawa Baekhyun berdengung memenuhi ruangan, tak peduli itu mungkin saja mengusik tidur nyenyak Toben. Bahkan saat pintu terbuka menampilkan siluet tinggi masuk, ia masih asyik akan dunianya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah terhuyung-hyung. Si mungil yang sibuk tertawa menghentikan tawanya saat indra penciumannya mencium bau alkohol yang menyerbak.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah mengembangkan senyum dengan kondisi berantakkan. Dasi longar, tiga kancing teratas terbuka, dan rambut tak tertata rapi namun tidak mengurangi wajah tampannya.

Berdiri, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk. "Chanyeol? Kau minum?"

"Hanya sedikit."

Baekhyun yang semula ingin kembali duduk terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kepalanya dibenamkan di dada lelaki berparas manis itu. Ia hanya menatap rambut Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Um..anu..Chanyeol?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Baek."

"B-baiklah." cicit Baekhyun pelan lalu kembali terdiam, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

Pelukan terlepas, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya diketiak Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun dipangkuan secara berhadapan.

Jari kasar itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Menunduk, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya. Mengikis jarak antar wajah Baekhyun, dua jengkal lagi bibir mereka bertubrukan. Baekhyun yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi langsung menutup bibir dengan kedua jarinya. Mata sipit itu membola menatap Chanyeol.

Terkekeh, Chanyeol tetap mengikis jarak. Ia mencium jari Baekhyun yang menutupi bibirnya. Perilaku manis Chanyeol barusan menciptakan rona merah dipipi Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa kau menyukaiku?"

...

..

To Be Continued

...

..

Hai, akhirnya saya kembali juga.

Maaf Chap sebelumnya dialognya sedikit antar kedua tokoh utama. Jadi chap ini, aku coba buat banyak percakapan dengan mereka. Semoga gak fail aja jatuhnya wkwk. Bagi yang baca ff ini merasa mesum, author yang bikin lebih mesum lagi haha.

Aku mau jelasin disini baekhyun gak binal kok, ia masih polos tapi gak polos-polos amat. Aku coba nerapin sifat asli baek, yang malu-malu tapi mau wkwk. tapi rada agresif juga kalo masuk mode gahar/?. Chanyeol gak sekaku nam see he, tenang.

Bagi yang baca dan review sekali lagi makasih. Dan buat yang nunggu chap selanjutnya juga makasih. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun bagi author yang sering bimbang ini. Hehe,

Salam chanbaek!

Bye!


End file.
